The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword. The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda and her bodyguard Link find out that there is more to Hyrule that either of them know. They both leave to go on a journey and finds a whole new whole with flying birds and a floating island called Skyloft. There they would will be told that they have a big destiny to follow for all mankind.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting him

_**READ THIS FIRST! HEY! Vegetalover12 is here with not a Bulma, Vegeta romance. Not a Gohan, Videl romance. Not even a Trunks and Pan romance. This story is much different. Let me present my new story. The Legend of Zelda: SKYWARD PRINCESS. After I play Skyward Sword, I was like; I am going to make a story based on this game. In addition, I came up with this.**_

_**A summary you ask…Ok. **_

_**Link and Zelda are childhood friends who live in Hyrule. Zelda is the princess and Link is her bodyguard. While giving a tour around Hyrule, they heard about a new part of Hyrule and the floating city called Skyloft. Link and Zelda, goes on a journey, to find Skyloft. On this journey, they will meet new friends, encounter new foes, discover what love really is, and going to find out who they really are in the land called The Surface. **_

_**I thought a mixture of Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword would be cool, so I have the title from putting the words of the titles together. Twilight Sword sounds weird for a romance, so I did, Skyward Princess. Please have fun reading. Now onto the story.**_

_**(A/N: This is Zelda's POV so far. Link's POV comes later.) ENJOY!**_**J**

The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Princess

Chapter 1- Meeting him for the first time

What would happen if I never meet Link? I think my life would be terrible. I still remember the time I first met him when I was five. Moreover, for five years old, we know a lot then we should. My parents were trying to get as many young boys as they can so they can learn how to become Knights of Hyrule. Link was one of the lucky ones to even get in the class. With his great swords moves, they automatically put him on the list. My parents made Link as my bodyguard.

"Zelda, we got you a new bodyguard." My father said as I looked up from my book, to see a little boy with blond hair and big, blue eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Link, your highness. It's an honor to work with you." He said as he bowed. I jumped down from my mother's throne and walked over to him.

"I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule. It's a…." I looked at my father, as he rolled his eyes and mouthed to word 'pleasure' I grinned as I turned back to Link. "…pleasure to meet you." I smiled at him. He stood up and that was when I realize that his eyes were a very, beautiful color. My father came over and put his hand upon Link's shoulder.

"Zelda is going to show you your room. Zelda I hope you know where it is."

"It's the one next to mine right?" My father rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, now go show him." My father yelled quietly, as he pushed us slightly. Link and I both ran into each other. We both pull away from each other, slightly blushing.

"I'm sorry, um, princess." I looked at him.

"Don't call me princess. Call me Zelda." I said as I smiled. Link just looked at me.

"But, I thought that really close people call you Zelda." I frowned.

"Yes, I guess, but I mean, you're going to have to know me so, I guess I'll let you call me Zelda." I looked at Link. "So where are you from?" Link looked at me and smiled.

"Far away, princess, in a town call Ordon. I was a ranch boy, helping with the Ordon goats and everything. Oh, and I'm an orphan too. My parents died when I was very little. My mother and father died from a sickness, called…. I don't really know what it's called." Link said with sadness in his voice. I looked at Link and grabbed his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine. You have me to be with you." I smiled and he smiled back.

That was eleven years ago. Link is still my bodyguard, and we're really close friends. I think that's changing. I think we're becoming more than just really close friends. Is that even possible? I don't think it is. Falling in love with your best and **ONLY** friend in all of Hyrule. I just can't believe that. I just can't. I was tugging on my hair as I heard someone run though the open door in my bedroom.

"Zelda, I… What are you doing?" A boy's voice cried as they ran over to me. They knelt down on their knees and looked at me. When I looked, I realize it was Link. His eyes, blue as the midnight ocean with the moon shining on it, stared at me with worry.

"What's wrong Zelda? Is something wrong?" All of a sudden, I started to feel tears go down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his neck in my sitting position on my bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, slightly squeezing and brushed my hair with his hand, saying 'Shh, shh, it's going to be ok.' No it's not Link. I'm in love with you and I don't know why.

WOOHOO! First LoZ: Skyward Princess is finish. Please tell me if you like it and I will continued. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2- Hyrule Castle Town

The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess

Chapter 2- Hyrule Castle Town

I cried on Link's shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore. When I was done, I pulled away and looked at Link. Link looked back with his blue eyes. I felt my face burned as I looked away and sat up.

"Thanks, Link. I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry." Link stood up.

"You don't have to be. You just had an emotional overdrive. It's perfectly fine." I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I told Link as held his hand out for me. I took it and Link pulled me up.

"I talked to your father and he said I could take you on a walk around Hyrule. He said that you need fresh air." I looked at him with big eyes and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you Link! You're the greatest friend ever." I cried as I pulled away from Link. Link still had his hold on my hand and he pulled me into the hallway.

"I have so many places we could go. It'll be fun!" I smiled.

"I bet it would be." We made it downstairs where my father, The king of Hyrule, was waiting for me and Link. My father smiled and gave me a hug.

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you excited about getting out of the castle for the first time in a while?" I was basically jumping.

"Oh father I can't wait any longer. Quit teasing me." I laughed. He did too and then he looked at me.

"I know Link will be a great tour guide. He has been around all of Hyrule and could show you a thing or two. Link…" Father turned his glaze towards Link. "You could take Zelda any where you like, just make sure she comes home safety." Link nodded and bowed.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Link said politely. Link then took my hand and we both walked out of the castle together. As we walked outside the castle gates, the sun mostly blinded me, for I haven't been on my pouch in a while. I shield my eyes with my hands, but Link moved them.

"Don't worry, they'll adjust." And he was right. After they adjusted, I saw my town. Hyrule Castle Town. A bunch of people were walking around, saying '_Good morning, Princess_' and bowing when they pass me. Link dragged me towards the big water fountain in the center of Town Square.

"This water right here is purified Lake Hylia water." Link dripped his hands in the fountain and drank from it. "It's very delicious, even if water don't have favor. Want to try some?" I nodded, as Link brought his hands towards my lips and gently poured some in my mouth. I blushed as he did this. It was delicious. I licked my lips.

"That was great water. That's from Zora's Domain right?" Link nodded.

"The one and only." He then smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I want you meet a friend of mine. She runs the bar in the South Side of Castle Town. We walked over there, getting free apples and very yummy and fresh bread. Link even brought me a dozen of pink and red roses. They were so beautiful and I'm going to keep care of them forever. Finally we made it to the bar. As we walked in, a girl who was behind the counter, washing a cup, was waving at Link.

"Ah Link, Long Time, No See! How are you doing sweetie?" Link smiled and walked over to the counter and sat down, after helping me up on a chair.

"Hey Telma. I want you to meet my friend Zelda, the princess of Hyrule." Telma looked at me and held a hand out. I smiled and shake it.

"It's a great honor to meet you in person Your Highness." I giggled.

"Thanks and call me Zelda. This is the only time I'm not a princess." I whispered. We all laughed.

"Well…" Telma started "What can I get you guys? I still have that juice you like Link. Just got some in this morning."

"Cool, I'll take one, Zelda, want one too?" I looked at him, and nodded. He smiled "She'll take one too." Telma laughed.

"She's a quiet one isn't she?" Telma assumed as she walked to get the drinks.

"Well, not exactly, she's just nervous. This is her first time out of the castle, since we were like 10." Telma came back with the drinks.

"You poor dear. You should be out a little more often. You're too beautiful to stay in that castle and rot." I smiled, understanding what she meant.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate your kindness." We three all did cheers and drink our drinks. The juice Link brought me was very sweet and had bits of fruits in it. After a couples of minutes later, when finished our drinks.

"Sometimes…" I started. "I wish I could be a bird. I want to see the sky and everything. I want to see if there's life in the sky." Link just laughed.

"Well, if we want to do that, we might need a giant bird so we could fly to a different island." I frowned. I started brushing my blonde hair. I didn't know what happened, but my hair just turned blonde, after the fight with Ganon was over. It's straight now. I have bangs that slightly cover my eyes and I put ribbons in my hair. Also, my eyes got bigger. They're still blue, but I could see different emotions going through them, even when I'm not feeling any emotions at all. And sometimes, I have a dream, about going a different place, meeting new people and falling in the hands of evil…again. I could even hear a women's voice that says _'Zelda…you are going to have a difficult time to understand this, but you're going to find about who you really are, and going to have a big destiny.' _What's that suppose to mean anyway. Link out his hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked up at him. His intense blue eyes stared at me. Link changed too, after the fight with Ganon. His hair changed color. It's a darker dirty-blonde. His skin got toner and muscular alittle. His personality got chipper. Everything else about him is the same. He's still the same cute Link. Link made a worried face.

"Zelda, I was just joking, ok. No need to get so emotional about it. I'll find a way to get up to the sky." I smiled as Telma cleared her throat.

"Actually…" She started. "There is a way." Link and I looked at her like she was crazy. She laughed and smile. "Oh you never heard about the other part of Faron Woods. Well there's a legend everyone in Hyrule told to each other about another part of Faron Woods that no one has ever explored. People who went there never came back. They said that it's so breath taking that they all stay there. Even the Eldin and Lanuyru Province have a extra part. And there are birds there that can take you towards the sky." Link gasped as I leaned forward. I was about to say something, until…

"WHERE?!" Link screamed. I fell out of my seat in shock. Link helped me up as Telma laughed.

"I don't know, sweetheart." I glared at Link.

"As I was saying…" I began, still glaring at Link, who finally sat down. "…that's the legend of the Goddess Hylia. Lake Hylia was named after her. She was the goddess who lived on the island in the sky called Skyloft. I've heard this story from my mother when I was younger. The birds are called Loftwings."

"Mind to tell me the whole story?" Telma asked. I laughed. I love telling this story to people. It makes me remember my mother.

"Sure. Once upon a time, a Goddess named Hylia, was in a war with evil beings known as the Demon Tribe. The Demon Lord, Demise and Ghirahim were the Leader. Her and her Chosen Hero, who no one knows the name to, fought together to save the land that people now call the Surface. The reason Hylia chose The Chosen Hero because he was the only one who had an unbreakable spirit. Unfortunately, the Chosen Hero died during the battle. Hylia however, in all her fury of the death of the Chosen Hero and the safety of her people, sealed away the Demon Tribe for only a 1000 years, before it awakens again. The Goddess knew that the sealed on the Demon Tribe will break, so she created a floating island in the sky in which she named Skyloft. She told all her people to live up there for safe keeping. She even gave everyone their own birds who they called Loftwings to help them fly around the skies. And every year, they have a ceremony for 4 people to become Knights of Skyloft." I said happily. Link just growled. I turned to look to him.

"Link, what's wrong?"

"After all this time of adventuring to places I didn't know exists and find out that there's more. Can't this guy get a break for once. I mean, seriously." I giggled as Link glared at me. "Why are you laughing? I've been saving your butt." He pointed at me with his finger. I looked at him and smiled.

"You're cute! Oh and guess what? You're not going alone, this time." Link's eyes widen. He put his hands in front of him, waving them.

"Zelda, no… I can handle this by myself. I didn't want anything to happen to you." I leaned closer to Link, and looked into his eyes. I placed a hand on his hand. Link cringed as he looked at me.

"Nothing, is going to happen to me, I promise. Can you promise me that you won't leave me on this journey?" Link smiled faintly.

"Yes." I looked at Telma and smiled.

"Thanks for the drinks Telma, sorry that we couldn't talk anymore but, Link has to show me more of Hyrule before we go on the journey… if my father allows me…" We all laughed as Link helped me down to the floor from my chair. We headed towards, before I turned towards Telma

"Bye Telma! I hope I see you again soon!" I yelled, waving. She waved back.

"Have fun baby doll! And good luck you two!" I smiled and walked out with Link.

Link showed me more of the Castle Town like the Bakery, Library, and even the great cafés they have here. Link said that he's going to show me Ordon Village. His hometown. I can't wait to see it.

Chapter 2 is done YESSSSSS! Now Chapter 3- Ordon Village. Please stay tune :P


	3. Chapter 3- Ordon Village

The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess

Chapter 3- Ordon Village

Link took me out of the Hyrule Castle Town and towards Hyrule Field. There stood a horse, waiting for Link. Link laughed and ran to it. He looked at me.

"Zelda, do you remember Epona?" When he said the name Epona, I started laughing.

"Yes I do, very well," I walked over to her and started petting her. "How are you girl?" She neighed happily and nudged my hand. I knew Epona ever well. She helped Link and I fight Ganon. I smiled as Link jumped on her and held out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up onto Epona. Link yelled go and Epona took off running. Hyrule Field was so Beautiful. The trees were so green and flowers were at bloom. The little lake there was beautiful and crystallized that you could see through it. I was just like I dreamed it would be. I leaned my cheek on Link's back, hearing his heart beat. Feeling his muscular back made me dizzy, not that dizzy that I will fall off. Just dizzy in love. When we were riding towards the forest, I kept thinking about the legend. For some reason, I've been thinking about the voice, I keep hearing in my dreams. Could that be the Goddess herself? We finally made it to the Forest of Faron. There I met a guy named Coco. He gave Link a lantern for the forest and the caves they have. I looked at him, then spoke.

"Coco… do you know about the other part of Faron?" Coco looked at me then nodded, scaring the birds on his head.

"Yes, I do, but the way is filled with monsters." Link gasped as he turned around, his hands in front of his chest, in fists.

"There are still monsters here in the forest?" Link asked. Coco nodded.

"The way towards in the next area of Faron is through the Sacred Grove." Link face palmed.

"Of course! I haven't been through the whole forest, there was a door, that was locked and I couldn't go through it… you have the key don't you?" Link asked annoyed. Coco smiled and held out the keys. Link just rolled his eyes and looked at the ground, a blush of embarrassment colored his cheeks. I grabbed the keys and smiled my thanks.

"You guys could have them. I don't go in the Sacred Grove anymore."

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Well, there's no need to anyway, and the only way to get there is ridin' a golden chicken."

"A golden chicken. I could ask Rusl for another chicken, and we could both get there." I looked at Link, then at Coco.

"Thank you a lot." Link and I got back on Epona and rode towards a bridge. After we rode over the bridge, we found a spring called Ordon Spring. We rode into it and Link helped me off. We walked over to the edge and sat down.

"I remember when the Twilight was taking over this place. Right here was when I started my journey as the Hero of Twilight." Link looked down at his feet. "It was the first time I've met Midna." I cringed at the sound of her name. Midna was a friend of Link who broke the Mirror Of Twilight so nothing bad will ever happen again. She was the only person Link had to be with. While on the journey, I could tell Link fell with her. But after the battle was done, she told Link that they would see each other again, then broke the Mirror of Twilight. After that, Link never spoke of her again until now. I put a hand on Link's shoulder. He looked up at me.

"It's going to be ok." Link smiled and got up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"I still need to show you Ordon, don't I?" I giggled.

"Yes, I guess so." We got on Epona and rode into the Village, but before we did, we stopped at a tree house.

"Link, what's this?" I asked as I got down from Epona. Link just stared at it, then climbed up the ladder. I followed him into the house. The house was very cool looking. To me it was like a three story house. And it even have a basement too. I walked around the house and saw a picture of Link and Epona. I smiled and turned towards Link.

"This is your house, Link." Link was up on the third floor where he's bed is.

"I know, ah how I missed this bed. I can't believe that it's been 11 years since I lived here and moved to the castle to live. Everything still looks the same." I smiled.

"Are you going to show me anymore of the village or is this it?" Link waved a finger at me.

"Tsk, tsk princess, don't rush me. We have a lot of time." He then jumped down and went outside, dragging me along with him. We walked down towards the village and I gasps at the scene of it. It looks like fairies live here. All the houses were made of trees and rocks and it looks so friendly and peaceful.

"See that house over," He pointed to a house that next to a windmill "that's Sera's shop. She sells Deku nuts and very good Milk, which her cat drinks from…stupid cat…" I giggled as Link whisper the stupid cat part. We walked around more.

"The house on the hill up there is Colin's and Rusl house. Rusl taught me all there is to sword fighting. I forgot his wife's name but she just gave birth to a baby girl who they named Madeline. She's really cute." Just as Link said that, a bunch of kids came running towards us.

"Link! Link! WELCOME BACK!" They cried. Link smiled as he grouped hugged them. They let go and Link turned to me.

"Zelda, this is Talo, He's the trouble maker around the village." Talo shook his head.

"No! I'm not meanie! Quit picking on me!" Link and I laughed. "This is his little brother Malo," Link continued. "who is super smart, so don't underestimate him. This is Colin, Rusl son, the nicest one there is in this village and last but not least Beth, the only girl child in the village. Guys, this is my friend Zelda. She's the princess of Hyrule." They all looked at me and bowed. I bowed with them.

"Hello guys!"

"LINK!" I heard a girl's voice yelled. We turned and saw a girl with blonde, brown hair and white clothes come towards us.

"Ilia!" Link cried as he ran and gave her a hug, while spinning around. Illia laughed and told Link to put her down.

"I see, that you like the new green hero getup, huh?" Link shrugged and smiled a goofy smile.

"Hey, admit it, it looks great on me." Illia giggled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Link smiled and pointed to me.

"I'm showing Zelda around. Zelda, this is my closest friend Illia." I cringed at that. Closest friend? What about me then? I felt jealousy flow through me, but I held it back. I shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Illia." Illia shook her head.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Your Highness."

Link and Illia walked away to talk about what was going on in their life. I felt lonely while they were talking, so I talked to the kids. Beth told me how lucky I was to be a princess and have fancy dresses. I told her that it's not easy being a princess, and how that this might be my last time outside from another 6 years. Colin, told me how he want's to be just like Link. He told me that Link would come and show him how to fight with a sword. I smiled at the thought and told him that Link told me so much about him. After a while, Link came to get me.

"Zelda, lets go now." I stared at him.

"Oh, ok." I got off the rock I was sitting on. I waved back at the children as I walked with Link back to his horse, near his house. We got on Epona and rode towards the Ordon Spring again. I blinked as we stopped.

"Why are we here again?" I asked politely.

"I wanted to see it one last time." Link said as he pulled me into his arms. I was shocked at first, but gave in. That was until I felt a tear on my cheek. I looked up at Link. He had his eyes closed with tears streaming down his face. I couldn't see him like this. There was only one thing to do. I leaned forward and pressed my mouth on his. I felt him cringed. I know that this was a bad idea, but idea change after I felt Link kiss me back. The arms around my waist pulled me closer to him and I felt like we were going to meld together. I tilted my head a little to deepen the kiss so it would become more passionate, but Link pulled back. I looked at him, than at the ground.

"I'm- I'm… sorry, I didn't mean to really. You were sad and I need to do something and I….I'm so sorry" I cried in my hands. Great, I just ruined my friendship with Link forever. I felt something gently touch my chin and lifted it up. I stared into Link's blue eyes and felt him come closer to me. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press on mine again in a lingering kiss. We pulled back and gave each other hugs.

"Zelda…" Link started.

"Hmm…."

"Thank you…" I cuddled into him more.

"You're welcome…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3 over. Chapter 4 is Journey begins Now!

SEE YOU LATER!


End file.
